The Last Goodbye
by dassa
Summary: Dean Thomas's Father is being tortured by Voldemort while his girlfriend is giving birth to their child not knowing of the pain her lover must endure. Oh, the drama.


**The Last Goodbye**

_Is a look into the mind of Dean Thomas's father, before he is murdered by Voldemort. His last thoughts are of his girlfriend, Joanne and their unborn child. _

* * *

»Shall you not speak, Thomas? I might spare your life then. If you decide to join us, that is.« spoke a tall figure in a black robe. The man, tied onto a chair didn't make a sound. His clothes were torn and small streams of blood ran down his dark, muscular chest. His chocolate eyes were stubbornly fixed onto the dark figure as it moved closer.

But Dean Thomas didn't see the man in black. Before his eyes was a slender figure of a woman in high pregnancy, her eyes filled with tears and pain as she gently stroke her belly.

_Joanne._ He thought. _My love. I'm so sorry I had to do this, Joanne. But it was for your own safety and for our baby. Our boy. I only wish I could hold him in my arms one single time before I die. I will always love you, Joanne. Always, no matter what._

»Stupid man!« suddenly yelled the man in black. »Don't you see what I can give you? You could have everything, anything. Even the mudblood you love. But if you remain stubborn as you are…it won't take long for dear Lucius to find her and when he does…you'll regret you ever stood against me. Ever!«

»I will never join you, Voldemort! And you won't rick me into believeing you can find Joanne. She's too well protected.« said the man, without a sound of pain in his deep voice.

»Idiot!« laughed Lord Voldemort. »I _am_ the Dark Lord! Your darling Dumbledore can't protect the woman forever!«

_Not forever,_ thought Dean. _Just long enough._

Suddenly, his brown eyes opened with pain as a silent curse hit him in the chest.

»You _will_ suffer, Thomas. Be certain of that. And then, when you have suffered enough, you _will_ tell me what I need to know and finally, you will join me and my Death Eaters!«

_No,_ thought Dean as another curse hit him with all its might. _No, I can't…_

»I might spare her life. If you join me!«

»No!« the final scream tore it's way out of Dean Thomas's lungs as he felt like his body was being torn apart. Consciousness began to leave him.

»Very well, then. Remain here. Oh, I forgot, you can't move!« laughed Voldemort before he would leave the dungeon.

»Malfoy.«

»Yes, Master?« a Death Eater with long, platinum blonde hair stood off his chair immediately.

»Guard the prisoner. See if you can make him talk. If he refuses to, _dig deeper_.«

»Yes, Master. I shall.« replied Lucius Malfoy and stepped into the cell with a cruel smirk on his face.

Voldemort turned towards the other three Death Eaters, standing in the corner.

»Gentlemen,« he said. »you have a job to do. Pay a visit do our beloved friend at the _castle_, will you. I have another bussiness I must attend to. Macnair!«

»Yes, sir?« a large man approached him.

»You will go with me. There is an old friend we must see. Leave now!«

With a series of loud _crack_s, the dungeon hall emptied. It was silent for a moment, until a horrible scream came from the dungeon of Dean Thomas along with Lucius Malfoy's devilish laughter.

After that, silence fell upon the dungeons just as a small ray of sunlight reached the massive door of the cell.

As the light in Dean Thomas's eyes was slowly disappearing, Lucius Malfoy left the motionless body on the floor of his cell and walked out.

Dean was nearly dead, but he whispered the name of his love once again, though no sound came from his blood stained lips.

_Joanne, my baby…I'm so sorry that I left you…I had no choice…I had to protect you…you and our baby…our baby boy. I wonder what name you gave him. I only wish I could see him…it's too late now, I was too late…I should've told you…I wish I had but I didn't want you to suffer as much as I did. I just hope he never finds you._

_Take care of our little boy, Joanne. I know you will… You will live long, both of you and I hope you have a happy life without me… I hope I didn't hurt you too much…I hope you'll understand. One day, I hope you will._

_One day, I hope you will forgive me._

_I love you… Forever._

_My son…we'll never see each other, but I know you'll understand one day…you'll be a wizard, I feel it…and you will grow powerful and brave…don't blame me for this…I did it to save you and you, too will forgive me one day…I hope._

_Be safe, my son. Look after your mother, she will need your help and…know that I will always love you…always._

_Fool,_ thought Malfoy as he walked up the marble stairs that led out of the dungeon. _He could have had everything, but he threw it all away. For a mudblood. And the stupid woman doesn't even know who is she giving birth to. My Lord will not be pleased._

Thinking that, he kneeled down before a large fireplace and threw a handful of silvery powder into the fire which turned green almost instantly. Soon, a hooded face appeared.

»My Lord.«

»What news you have, Lucius? Do not disappoint me.«

»My Lord, the prisoner-- is dead. I am sorry my Lord.«

»I see. I shall deal with you and your mistake when I return. Now, we must find his child. Do not disappoint me again, Lucius.«

»I shall not, my Lord.«

»Remember, the child of Dean Thomas is the Half – Blood Prince. You must find him.«

»Yes, my Lord.«

Lucius Malfoy waved his hand and the flames changed back to their normal color. He knew he had to find the child or he would be severely punished.

Many miles away, a young woman was lying on a white hospital bed. A nurse had just put a small, crying baby boy into her arms.

Joanne Rowlands smiled to her son for the first time with tears in her eyes.

»Dean,« she said as the nurse asked for the child's name. »Dean Thomas.«

_

* * *

__That's it. One more of my Dean Thomas fics. What can I say, I love the guy. And reading his info on I just had to write this. I think he might really be the HBP (for full theory, see my bio). Oh yeah, and this is definitely a One-Shot as you might have figured out already. And I just had to make Lucius be the one that kills Dean senior. And the name of Dean's Mother, well…I didn't know her name from the books, I don't think it's ever mentioned so I named her Joanne after J.K. Rowling (she is Dean Thomas's mother, in a way) and Rowlands, well it's much like Rowling for obvious reasons. My tribute to the wonderful JKR and her amazing talent._

_So, as always, R&R and if you're so much of a Dean Fan as I am, check out the C2 More Than Meets The Eye (in desperate need of members)._

_And yet again I state the obvious:_

_Hogwarts Thingies: JKR, Bloomsbury, Scholastic…_

_Non-Hogwarts Thingies: Me_

_Until next time and next DT fic,_

_Yours Truly, Dassa_


End file.
